Some things are Fairytales
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Pete's got a new partner. She already knew about the Warehouse. She's FBI. She's Claudia's new best friend. And she's a bit more than Artie can handle. Pete thinks he's in love. She thinks love's just a fairytale. Eventual Pete/oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place right after Breakdown, at which point, Myka decides that Warehouse 13 is too much for her, and she leaves. Pete's partner is Leah Cantanzaro from then on.

Leah Cantanzaro looked around the area she was in. It was - quite literally- the middle of nowhere. She'd traveled to South Dakota all the way from Quantico. She was FBI, but now, apparently, she worked for some lady named Mrs. Fredrick. She didn't even know why.

She parked her Mustang outside the huge, rundown looking building. But all he government training allowed her to realize; looks can be deceiving. She leaned against the Black car and crossed her arms, simply waiting. And the waiting payed off. A black ford pulled up next to her car.

A man got out of the ford. Leah quickly assessed him, and he did the same. Leah took in the tall, muscular frame, brown hair, brown eyes, kind face, which was currently set in stone. He wasn't too happy she was replacing his partner. The man, in turn, took in her skinny, but tough frame, green eyes, brown hair with neon yellow extensions, tan skin, and the kind face mimicing his own steel like expression.

"So you're the new girl?" He brought his eyes to her face. Leah crossed her arms and nodded. The man sighed, and dropped his cold demeanor. There was really no point in it anyway. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm Pete Lattimer."

"Leah. Cantanzaro." She placed her hand in his and they shook once, firmly.

"Sorry," Pete looked her up and down once more, taking in her outfit this time. "Never heard of FBI dressing like that."

"They delt with it. I was kind of one of the best so I guess that made it at least a bit easier." She also looked down at her outfit. Bright yellow skinny jeans, a yellow shirt with 'love' written on it, a black sleeveless leather jacket, and bright pink knee high converse. "I couldn't be expected to run in kitten heels."

Pete laughed.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to know why you're here. Heads up," He pulled her out of the way as a football came speeding at them at 100 miles per hour. It hit the large steel door.

"Woah." Leah breathed. "Wicked."

"You sound like Claudia. She works here, come on," Pete opened the door and held it open. He led her down the long white hallway. When they reached the end, he looked into a retina scanner, and the door swung open into a nice looking, but messy, office. "Artie." A man working on some very looking computers didn't look up. "ARTIE!" The man jumped and turned to scold Pete for shouting, when he caught sight of Leah.

"Oh, Ms. Cantanzaro!" He stood from his chair and shook her hand. "Welcome, welcome! I'm Arthur Nielson, you can call me Artie."

"Hello, Artie." Leah smiled. "Call me Leah. Oh," She reached into her pocket and handed over a locket. "Mother sends her regards. She apologizes for breaking in and stealing it. She suggests you get someone to install a new security system."

"The locket of Aphrodite!" Artie grinned at Leah. "I knew your mother would return it eventually, that's why we didn't send anyone after her."

"She was wondering."

"Artie?"

"Oh, her mother has contiuously broken down the Warehouse's defences, Pete. To steal or return the Artifacts she stole. That's pretty much why we have Leah here." Artie told the confused man.

"Mom won't steal from here, if I work here." Leah shrugged. "Something about 'letting me decide my own ways'. I don't even know anymore, really. Stopped listening at twelve, actually." She crossed her arms.

"Right. Well, I hope you don't mind working right now..." Artie trailed off.

"The Macpherson thing?" Leah rose her eyebrows. "Yeah, um, I've been reading your data, sorry."

"Sweet, another techno geek!" A girl with red hair walked in. She held up her hand for a high five. "Awesome! I'm Claudia." Leah knew she and Claudia would be great friends in no time at all.

"Introductions complete, off to Berlin with you, Cantanzaro." Artie handed her a plane ticket. "Pete to Montreal. Go, go, go!" Pete shrugged and he and Leah left. Leah popped back in to say something. She didn't even get her request before Artie threw the locket at her.

The Locket of Aphrodite gave the wearer the ability to see what the other person wanted with one look into their eyes. It was an interesting trinket that had been helping Leah catch criminals in Quantico for a while.

BERLIN

"Leah," Artie tested her earwig.

"Artie, I'm here, in Macpherson's apartment." She held her gun out in front of her.

"Leah be careful." Artie warned her.

"Careful? Yeah I've tried that. It was just plain boring." She checked around her. "It's clear anyway. Dead end."

"FOUND HIM!" Pete's voice cut in on Artie's end. He sounded winded, like he was running.

"Pete's having better luck in Montreal."

"How much better, Artie. He okay?" She instantly became worried for her new partner.

"Macpherson's headed East on Saint Cathrene's. Artie I've got the cops following."

"I'll get rid of the cops, you just stay on Macpherson." Artie turned on his police scanner and turned to the right frequency.

"There's an alley on the right, Pete. He's headed for the subway." Claudia's eyes were glued to the screen.

Leah continued to search the apartment. Pete stayed in persuit. Artie began telling the cops to stop in French. Pete cornered Macpherson, pointing the Tesla at him.

"We got him, Artie."

"Hold on Pete, we don't know if he has them." Leah looked around even more at Artie's order to Pete. She spotted a box on the desk.

"Artie?" She quickly crossed the room and opened the box carefully.

"Give it up, Macpherson," Pete ordered. "We win this one." Macpherson turned around to face Pete as the cops yelled in French.

"Artie, he has the symbols. He has the symbols, get Pete out of there!"

Artie began to panic.

"Pete you got to get out of there, just get out. If you see the symbols cover your ea-"

Macpherson knocked the symbols together, the tiny instuments creating a massive sound wave that forced Pete and the French cops to the ground, covering their ears. Artie and Leah cried out. Artie pulled his earwig out of his ear, Leah just doubled over.

"Artie what happened. Artie?"

Pete dropped into unconciousness.

"Pete," Artie called. "Pete can you hear me? PETE?"

Macpherson stepped over Pete's limp body.

Pete gaspped as he shot up.

"Pete? Pete you gotta get up," Artie ordered.

"Mom, I'm up I won't be late." Pete stumbled around.

"Leah he's okay," Claudia informed the other girl. Leah breathed a sigh of relief. Then her phone rang. She pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Le-le." He mother sighed dramatically.

"Pete where's Macpherson?" Artie paced around the office.

"I lost him." Pete sighed.

"Mom, I kinda can't talk right now I'm work-"

"Leah the Warehouse can wait. It's you brother. He came home from the bookstore and he wasn't feeling well an now...Oh God, Leah the doctors say he doesn't have much time."

"Listen, Pete just come home. Just come on back. Just come home.

"Artie." Leah called softly. "I know it's the first mission and all but... I have to go home. My-My brother's dying." Leah took a deep breath. "I have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma," Leah burst into her family's quite large house. It's what you get with a family of theives "Dad." She looked around and found them in the kitchen.

"Oh, Le-le!" Her mother hugged her. "I tried to call you but the phone was off."

"My battery died before I left the job. Where is he?"

"Upstairs. He's fine, did you bring your gun?"

Leah handed her father the gun and he quickly disassembled it. Her youngest brother, twelve, wasn't aloud near them anymore after he thought it would be cool to bring one to school, so his big sister would be forced to come to his career day to get it out again.

Leah ran up the stairs, and into the east wing. That was where the oldest kids', Her's, Evan's, and the suspected ailed one, Ruben's rooms were. Ruben met her half way.

"Hey," He greeted her with a wave.

"Hey?"

"Yea, wasted a trip, sorry," He flicked her in the nose.

"Mom said-"

"You know how that woman over-reacts."

"I thought you were dying. Ru, I got the call on the job. You know, the NEW one?" Leah scoffed.

"Yeah," Evan came out of nowhere. "But you should have heard him screaming. No wonder you got a call."

"Oh, I was not screaming!"

"Say what you will. I heard it through two extra rooms! Leah's and the spare!"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The only thing I remember is waking up in the ambulence wondering what the FUCK happened."

"Hey," A loud, familiar voice sounded from the hallway. "You have a mini-fridge in each room. MINI-FRIDGES!" The owner of the voice wraped an arm around Leah's shoulders. "Howdy Partner."

"What are you doing here?" Leah stared at him.

"We met Pete," Evan announce, however it wasn't needed.

"Mom said he's a pip. A sexy, sexy pip." Ruben laughed.

"Oh, ma," Leah whined, though she knew her mother couldn't hear.

"Hey, Pete, are these yours?" He pulled out a purple latex glove. "Leah's got every color except purple, so I figured you left them on her bed instead."

Leah gasped.

"Pete!" She hit him lightly in the side.

"Yeah, sorry. For collecting evidence. Sorry." Pete put the glove into his pocket.

"Well, never answerd my question, partner," Leah mocked. "What are you. Doing. Here?"

"Right. I thought you may need the support. Artie disagreed, but was over ruled."

Leah faked a grin. Pete got the feeling she was a bit pissed. He discreetly slid his arm away from her.

"By who?"

"Uh, by me. The pip."

"Uh-huh." Leah crossed her arms and turned to glare at her partner. "Well, I didn't need your support."

"Ohhhh Miss Independent!" Ruben grinned. "Me niether.

"Seriously Ru, I've been here like what, a minuet?"

"Hmm touchy too,"

"Ru, just, please." Evan sighed. Being the middle child between Ruben and Leah, he often stopped their fights.

"Whatever. I'm going to the basement and reading." Ruben got up and brushed passed his sister. "Eat something."

"Right well, ma told me to make the guest room for Pete. And your bed's got new sheets." Evan stood as well and hugged Leah softly as he left.

"Wow." Pete sighed. Leah nodded and smacked him in the chest.

"What about work?" She snapped.

"Well, work vanished, and until it reappears, I'm here as a friend in this hopefully not to stressful time. I never got the chance to do that with Myka. She didn't ever let it happen. And it could have been worse, right? Your brother?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Pete. It could could have, you're right." Leah let him hug her, though she knew his old partner would have been getting a better one, she was glad for it.

Suddenly, Ruben's screaming was heard throughout the mansion. Leah gasped and shot down the stairs as fast as she could. He was on the ground in the middle of the basement. He used the basement as his private library.

"Ruben," Leah gasped. Pete gently moved her out of the way. Her parents made to go to their oldest, but Leah held them back. "Don't."

Pete noticed the book in Ruben's hand and bent down.

"Leah back up." He pushed her lighty on the stomach to back her up, and put on the purple gloves. He saw the words of the book crawling up Ruben's arms. "Watch your eyes," He pulled the book and tossed it away. It sparked in his hands as he did.

Leah moved to her brothers side as soon as it was clear.

"Ruben," Her mother was frantic. "Ruben!" She looked up at Leah, who was gazing at Pete with a worried, knowing face. "What happened."

"What happened is..." Pete trailed off slowly.

"Ruben's got an artifact, mom."

"Call Claudia, Leah." Pete slipped into leader mode as he handed Leah the Farnsworth.

"Hey," Claudia answered instantly. "How's your brother?"

"He has an artifact," Leah rubbed her eyes angrily. "Claudi, we need you. Just take a cab we don't actually live very far from the Warehouse."

An hour later Claudia was there, banging on the front door.

"Leah, Leah!" Leah opened the door and ushered Claudia in. "Hey, where's the notebook?"

"Basement. Mom this is Claudia she works with Pete and me." She looked at her mother seriously. "Mom, you need to keep everyone away."

"Claudia," Pete came up from the basement. "This way. Leah you need to be down here."

"Right. Mom, I'm serious. Everyone except dad needs to get out of there."

"Okay. Kids give your brother some space. Let your sister work." One by one the remaining ten Cantanzaro kids walked up the stairs. Leah ran down them and saw Pete had on a pair of Artie-worthy sunglasses.

"Okay." Claudia had the neutralizer goo on the table, in it's silver container. "Kill it." Leah ordered Pete. He nodded.

"Duck and cover?" He dropped the notebook into the container. The three flinched away, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Claudia asked. Leah's eyebrows came together.

"Pop's how's Ruben?"

"He's the same."

"Check his arms!" Pete called.

"It's still there. The writing."

Leah literally growled and grabbed Pete's hand. He flinched but didn't say anything about it. She dipped his finger in the now black goo.

"It's ink." She said. "Ink. Take it out."

Pete pulled the notebook out. It sparked once, then did nothing. It wasn't even covered in ink.

"Now what?" Claudia asked, looking back and forth between the two agents.

"We call Artie." Leah closed her eyes in frustration. Pete looked on, worried.


End file.
